Torchwood: Exit Wounds
Following on from Fragments, Toshiko detects Rift activity in three locations across Cardiff. She and Ianto go the Central IT Server Building, where three Cowled Men with scythes approach menacingly. The agents shoot them as they get closer. Meanwhile, Owen sedates a Hoix in a hospital with a packet of cigarettes and a special mixture. Finally, Rhys drops Gwen off at the police HQ, where Weevils have killed "the four most senior officers", causing panic. Captain Jack goes to the Hub to face John Hart, who says he loves Jack and shoots him with two machine guns. When Jack returns to life, he is chained over the ground. John is angry because he was very rude to him in front of people "that hardly knew me". After an electric shock to silence him, John tells Jack he hopes he can stop him, he really does. As the rift manipulator is activated, John tells the Torchwood gang to go to the roofs of their buildings. They make their ways to the top of the central server building, the hospital and the police HQ. Gwen, Andy, Rhys, Toshiko, Owen and Ianto look on as John, from atop Cardiff castle, detonates explosives in fifteen key locations that cripple the city. He whisks Jack back in time to meet Gray. It turns out Gray is in control, threatening John into action. Gwen takes charge of the team and the police. She makes her way to the Hub, where she finds John has returned to help the team after being forced to bury Jack alive in Cardiff in 27 AD. Gray activates a signal and Weevils flood the streets of Cardiff. This stops Toshiko and Ianto from reaching the nuclear power station to halt a meltdown. Owen goes to the nuclear facility, reminding his teammates that he's king of the Weevils. The others are attacked by Weevils at the Hub, but subdue them, only to be locked into cells by Gray. Owen, at the nuclear facility, tells a scientist to leave and waits for instruction from Toshiko. She tells Owen her plan, but is shot by Gray, who kicks away her device. A knocking interrupts his taunting and he heads for the morgue. In agony, Tosh makes her way down the steps to the autopsy room, gets her device back, and injects herself with a powerful pain-killer. She denies that she's hurt when Owen asks and helps him to flood the room he's in with coolant, halting the meltdown. As this is happening, Gray discovers Jack in a cryo-chamber in the morgue, placed there by Torchwood in 1901 on his own request. He tells Gray he forgives him. Gray refuses to give him absolution, so Jack uses chloroform to put him to sleep. He frees the others from the cells and they head back to the main area. A power surge seals Owen in the room where the coolant will soon flood. Toshiko, dying, asks Owen to calm down. He demands a reason. Tosh tearfully replies, "Because you're breaking my heart", and he is quiet. The two talk as they prepare to die. Coolant pours into the room where Owen is trapped and he accepts his fate, telling Toshiko it's okay and apologising for not having that date because they "just missed each other". Toshiko bleeds to death as she watches the screen show Owen's fading signature. Jack and the others arrive, but Toshiko dies in Jack's arms. Jack freezes Gray and says his goodbyes to John before helping Ianto and Gwen to do Owen and Toshiko's final logout. Upon finishing Toshiko's, a video appears in which she thanks Jack, admits her love for Owen and hopes she didn't die for nothing. Gwen is unsure if she can continue, but Jack tells his last two comrades that they'll start from the end. Cast Edit *Captain Jack Harkness - John Barrowman *Gwen Cooper - Eve Myles *Toshiko Sato - Naoko Mori *Ianto Jones - Gareth David-Lloyd *Owen Harper - Burn Gorman *Rhys Williams - Kai Owen *Gray - Lachlan Nieboer *Captain John Hart - James Marsters *PC Andy - Tom Price *Alice Guppy - Amy Manson *Dr Angela Connolly - Golda Rosheuvel *Nira Docherty - Syreeta Kumar *Charles Gaskell - Cornelius Macarthy